Newlywed bliss
by op-star
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are newlyweds who can't help but fool around a little. I honestly fail at writing summaries but in general it is just a little cute smut.


Another quite smutty story, but this time of a couple I have never written about. I re-read a large portion of the Naruto Shippuden manga and got inspired to write this up.

I hope you like it, but be aware that it is very M-rated and if that is not your cup of tea then don't read it. 

A playful breeze made her long ebony hair flutter behind her as she walked. The early morning sun shone on her face and lit up her light purple eyes. The slight morning cold that was left behind from the night made her cheeks and fingers red. In this early time of the day, she could see the morning dew evaporating and she could see Konoha waking up. She could hear the birds chirping and all around her people were starting to open up windows. Hinata was walking towards the market in the center of the village like she was used to doing at least 3 times a week. The market had the best and the freshest products and as a newlywed woman, she could not let her husband eat only ramen. 

After going by the market she returned home to the small apartment the two of them shared. She wore a long, light purple skirt that reached until her ankles and she wore a black shirt with a large vest that reached mid thigh. Softly humming, she continued walking home. They had only gotten married a couple weeks ago and she was still living in a bliss. They had not been on a honeymoon since the two of them didn't have enough money to just leave everything behind for a couple weeks but it didn't matter to her. The last couple weeks, neither of them had gotten a long term mission and thus they were able to spend the majority of the time together. Since Hinata had married Naruto she had not been able to stop smiling, and while being lost in thought she eventually reached her destination. She opened the door and left the grocery bag that she carried in the kitchen. She walked over to the room that Naruto and her shared and saw that he was still sleeping. She sighed slightly but followed it up by a small chuckle and proceeded to walk over to the bed. Looking down on him now, she smiled and softly nudged his shoulder. 'Naruto…', she said, 'Wake up honey, I'm going to make breakfast and it'll be done in a short while okay?'. Naruto, who had woken up, groaned softly but did not get out of bed. 

Hinata chuckled at this and pulled the blankets off him. She had realised that Naruto was not a morning person but she knew that he would eventually get out of bed he didn't have his blankets. She turned around and started walking back to the kitchen but she didn't come far. She was caught off guard and was pulled onto the bed by a fast moving, muscled arm. Hinata let out a surprised yelp as she fell onto the bed, into Naruto's embrace. Naruto had skilfully grabbed her around her waist and was now hugging her from behind as they laid in the bed. He chuckled and buried his face in her hair as he pulled her close. 'N..Naruto…', she said with a still quite shocked voice. After squeezing her slightly he chucked and said, 'Let's just stay like this for a small while, okay?'. 'B..but…', she mumbled, and in response Naruto said, 'Shush… It's okay. It's weekend.'. She gave up resisting after that and relaxed as she felt his warm, even breathing in her neck. She loved the feeling of his strong embrace. She loved the feeling of warmth and safety that it gave her since he was so careful not to hurt her by squeezing too hard. She loved the way he would trace with his fingers along her side and how she could feel his heart beating at a steady pace. 

Without leaving his embrace she turned around so that she was facing him and she softly kissed him on his lips. She had a slight blush on her cheeks and she softly ran her fingers along his slightly stubbly cheek. In response to her, Naruto placed a soft kiss onto her forehead and softly pushed her onto her back. In a smooth movement he towered over her and kissed her lips. The blush on her face intensified but she said nothing and just let it all happen. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips. He deepened the kiss and softly held onto her cheek. Without much effort he placed his legs between hers. He broke the kiss and looked down at her with a sweet smile. She looked up at him with large purple eyes and red cheeks. She also smiled but it was mainly to hide her embarrassment. 

Naruto moved his hand from her face to her waist and in a very quick movement he turned the both of them around into a position where she was sitting on his waist. Hinata, who was surprised by this, turned completely red as she realised the position that she was in. 'N..Naruto…Wha…', she uttered. He looked at her with a cheeky smile and placed both of his hands at her waist so that she could not move off him. 'What? You don't like it?, he said. He looked at her with another cheeky smile and ground their sweet spots together. In surprise she let out a short moan that resulted in an even deeper shade of red on her cheeks. Naruto laughed and said, 'See? You like it too.'. 'Don't be such a bully!', she said as she was softly banging her fists against his chest. Naruto laughed and repeated his previous action. 

Hinata felt a pleasurable shiver go through her body and breathed in sharply. Seeing how much it affected her, he could not stop and kept going. When he stopped, both of them were breathing hardly and even Naruto had a rosy blush on his cheeks. Hinata was already struggling to keep her composure and she had lost her breath. Naruto moved his hands from her waist towards her shoulder and her face and he gently pulled her closer so that she was half laying on top of him and she was supporting herself with her arms. He pulled her face closer into a gentle but passionate kiss and ran his fingers softly along her spine. She shivered due to the gentle touch and broke the kiss. 'Naruto…', she said while looking into his eyes. 

Naruto looked back at her and he once again realised how entrancing her eyes are. They were light and fairy-like but when he looked into them he felt like she saw right through him. To him, her eyes held the universe inside of them and he couldn't get enough of looking at her. He gently stroked her cheek and whispered, 'Hinata… I love you… So much…'. Her eyes opened wider but squinted slightly when she smiled at him. 'I love you too, Naruto', she said. He moved his hand from her back to her head and softly pulled her face closer to his. He kissed her in the most gentle way that he could and savoured the moment. He held the back of her head, her cheeks and he never wanted to let her go. They stayed like that for a while and enjoyed to moment to their utmost ability. 

When Naruto finally broke the kiss, quite a lot of time had gone by. He, once again, turned the two of them around so that he was on top again. He distanced himself from her so that he could slip one of his hands under her shirt and together with her vest, he pulled them over her head. He also quickly removed her skirt by pulling it over her head. Hinata was now only left with her underwear and a bright red face. Naruto laughed and said, 'What are you being embarrassed for? It's not like I haven't seen you like this before.'. She looked at him, pouting, and said, 'Yeah.. I know that… but it's not fair since you are still wearing all of your clothes…'. She softly tugged at the rim of his shirt and looked at him with big eyes. Naruto chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head. 

As he moved Hinata could see his muscles moving underneath his skin. She could see the small scars that he had received in battle and the large scars that would always be noticed. Hinata remembered the young Naruto that nobody was allowed to talk to. She remembered the insecure Naruto that fought for recognition. She remembered the Naruto that was driven my his love for Sasuke to get stronger. She remembered the strong Naruto that lead the war. She remembered the loved Naruto who everyone admired after the war. She remembered all the past Naruto and she had loved every single one of them. She had been allowed to see him grow and see him grow up and she had been blessed with his love. 

She looked at his body. The scars on his chest and back, the missing arm, they are all proof of the hardships that he has gone through. She saw the developed muscles that were the result of all his hard work to get stronger and to get better. She couldn't see the scars of his emotional pains but she knew that that was where he suffered the most. She saw right through him and she had pledged to never let him get hurt again. As Naruto leaned back towards her again she wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him closer into a hug. She felt the warmth of his body against her's and he could feel her warm body shiver against his. He looked at her face and saw that tears were running down her cheeks. Slightly panicking he said, 'W.. wha.. What's wrong?…'. She moved her hands to her face and said, 'I'll never.. ever.. let you get hurt again…'. Naruto was surprised to hear that from her but he smiled at her tenderly and said, 'Protecting is usually the man's job is it not?". Hinata moved her hands, looked at him with a bittersweet smile and said, 'Obviously not.'. 

Naruto smiled, leaned down and kissed her softly. The kiss became more intense as time went by and both of them almost forgot what had just happened. Naruto moved one of his hand to HInata's waist and he ran his hand along the side of her body. He tucked his hand under her back and opened her bra clasps and removed the garment. He softly ran his hand over her full breasts and cupped one with his hand. 

While still not breaking the kiss, Hinata moved her hands to the rim of his pants and she pulled them down as far as she could. Naruto moved his hand down and removed them completely himself and while he was at it he also took her panties with him. As he leaned back over her he took a second to look at her. She laid under him with her black hair sprawled around her. She had a prominent blush on her face and she looked at him with these eyes that seemed like they could see right through him. She was slightly muscular but still very feminine. She had her hands next to her face. Naruto looked at her tenderly with eyes that radiated his affection for the woman. He placed one of his hands next to her face and with the other he stroked her cheeks. He didn't have to tell her how much he loved her, he would show her with his actions. 

He moved his hand from her cheek to her inner thigh and gently pushed her legs more open. He aligned himself with her heat and softly pushed inside. Hinata closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him. With her other hand she pushed herself up slightly and kissed him on his lips, but when he continued going in and out again she fell back onto the mattress. 

She tightly grabbed onto the bed sheets and she bit her teeth together to avoid letting the neighbours in on their fun. Sweat started to develop on their backs. Their faces became redder and redder as they went on and they lost their breaths. Hinata dug her fingers into his back and threw her head back as she came. Naruto groaned, tightened his grip on the mattress and dug his head into her neck. Before he would collapse onto her he rolled the two of them around so that she was laying on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her heaving body and a satisfied smile came onto his face. 

Naruto had always dreamed of having a family and he knew that with this woman that he held firmly in his arms, they would make their own family together. It filled him with a warm feeling in his stomach, his cheeks, his entire body. The love he felt of this woman made his world light up. 

'Ne… Hinata..', he said. She responded with an exhausted murmur, but it was enough for him to know that she was listening. 'Thank you for loving me', he continued, 'Thank you so much…'. Hinata still tried to murmer a response but the tiredness took over and she fell asleep. 

Later that day, they would both wake up, realising that they slept in most of the day, and they would have a good laugh about it. Thus continues the happily, newlywed life of the young couple. 

I hope ya'll liked it and I would really appreciate it if you left a review. It usually brightens up my day.

Until the next story -xxx-

Sterre


End file.
